Ramsey Bolten
Ramsey Bolten is the bastard son of Roose Bolten, and Krelly Marsdrove, making him a member of House Bolten, and the first in line to inherit the throne of the Kingdom of Bolten. Ramsey has one sibling in the form of Domeric Bolten of whome has become the standard bearer for a new movement in Bolten which leads towards the positive nature of man and become more like Lucerne then the violent kingdom that they are now. Ramsey Bolten has few friends, but those who have become attracted to his brand of violence and the potential for future power have become known as Ramsey`s Bastards and have devolved into a cult like following around him with little control over their shared love for violence and chaos. Ramsay is the product of rape between Roose Bolton and a miller's wife. While hunting, Roose saw the miller's wife and decided to illicitly practice the banned tradition of the 'First Night,' where a lord had the right to bed the commoner's bride. He hanged the miller under a tree (for not informing his Lord of the new marriage) and raped the mans bride beneath her husbands swaying body. A year later the woman arrived at the Dreadfort with the newborn Ramsay. Roose nearly killed her and the babe, but when he saw the child had his eyes, the taboo of kinslaying stayed his hand. The woman claimed her husband's brother stole the mill and cast her out. Roose angered by this had the man's tongue removed so he would spread no tales. Roose then gave the woman the mill along with a pig, several chicks and a bag of stars every year on condition she never reveal to Ramsay the truth about who his father was. Ramsay's mother arrived a dozen years later claiming she needed help in raising Ramsay, who grew up wild and unruly, Roose sent Ramsay a servant known as "Reek." Reek, despite taking constant washes, always smelled bad due to some "unknown birth condition" that caused his skin to reek (thus his nickname). Giving him to Ramsay was actually a cruel jest by Roose, but the two grew inseparable. Roose would later reflect on whether Ramsay had "corrupted" Reek or whether Reek had corrupted Ramsay, though Reek would follow Ramsay's orders quite faithfully; Ramsay mentioned once that Reek "knew better" than to deny him. Ramsey's rise in House Bolten would come with each threat of murder towards a member of those loyal to Roose Bolten, of whom became helpless for the first time in his life as he refused to kill his bastard son despite the danger he poised. Ramsey would be instrumental in the threatening of the Kingdom of Lucerne after he was able to persuade many of those around Roose that they were a threat to House Bolten. Leading the forces of Bolten he would change the script when he sacked Jeutenburg instead of capturing the city as he had been told to. He would lead the siege of Koenisburg, but would become frightened after meeting with the Lucernians and would order a full scale retreat despite the Bolten's outnumbering the Lucernians by a huge margin. On his retreat north he planned to sneak away and burn small hamlets all across the land in order to taunt Domeric into coming to the area where he planned to ambush and kill his brother. He was betrayed before he could do this by Jordin Bolten, and the betrayal would lead to Jamie Lannister ambusing him while he camped with his force, and in order to stay alive he would kill Reek and pretend to be his most loyal servent. Escaping back to Dreadfort he would rally his forces and spark a civil war between House Locke, and House Hornwood, which Domeric raced to stop before it could spiral out of control. Waiting for his brother Ramsey would capture Domeric and hang him from a tree before escaping back to Dreadfort. Characteristics Appearance : "Ramsay was clad in black and pink— black boots, black belt and scabbard, black leather jerkin over a pink velvet doublet slashed with dark red satin. In his right ear gleamed a garnet cut in the shape of a drop of blood. Yet for all the splendor of his garb, he remained an ugly man, big-boned and slope-shouldered, with a fleshiness to him that suggested that in later life he would run to fat. His skin was pink and blotchy, his nose broad, his mouth small, his hair long and dark and dry. His lips were wide and meaty, but the thing men noticed first about him were his eyes. He had his lord father’s eyes— small, close-set, queerly pale. Ghost grey, some men called the shade, but in truth his eyes were all but colorless, like two chips of dirty ice." : -Sansa Starke on meeting Ramsey Bolten Personality Ramsay is cruel, savage and wild, taking delight in torturing others. He is quite fond of the old Bolton custom of flaying their enemies. Though a capable manipulator and possessing a cold cunning, Ramsay openly enjoys abusive and sick practises such as having young women stripped naked and released into the Bolton forests, before hunting them with a pack of feral dogs. He gives a quick death to women who give him good sport (after raping them first), then flays their corpses. He likes to name his dogs after the women he enjoys most to "honor" them. The women who don't give him good sport are raped and then flayed alive. All the skins of his kills are brought back with him to the Dreadfort as gruesome trophies. History Early History Ramsay is the product of rape between Roose Bolton and a miller's wife. While hunting, Roose saw the miller's wife and decided to illicitly practice the banned tradition of the 'First Night,' where a lord had the right to bed the commoner's bride. He hanged the miller under a tree (for not informing his Lord of the new marriage) and raped the mans bride beneath her husbands swaying body. A year later the woman arrived at the Dreadfort with the newborn Ramsay. Roose nearly killed her and the babe, but when he saw the child had his eyes, the taboo of kinslaying stayed his hand. The woman claimed her husband's brother stole the mill and cast her out. Roose angered by this had the man's tongue removed so he would spread no tales. Roose then gave the woman the mill along with a pig, several chicks and a bag of stars every year on condition she never reveal to Ramsay the truth about who his father was. Reese Ramsay's mother arrived a dozen years later claiming she needed help in raising Ramsay, who grew up wild and unruly, Roose sent Ramsay a servant known as "Reek." Reek, despite taking constant washes, always smelled bad due to some "unknown birth condition" that caused his skin to reek (thus his nickname). Giving him to Ramsay was actually a cruel jest by Roose, but the two grew inseparable. Roose would later reflect on whether Ramsay had "corrupted" Reek or whether Reek had corrupted Ramsay, though Reek would follow Ramsay's orders quite faithfully; Ramsay mentioned once that Reek "knew better" than to deny him. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Deal with the Devil As the armies of Bolten were crushed on the field, and they fell back castle by castle it wasn`t until the Lannisters captured the castle of Hayford which opened the way onto the Dreadfort Peninsula that they begin to actually fear destruction. Fearing this Ramsey would go to his father and tell him he was leaving to get reinforcements, and when asked from whom he told his father he would be travelling to the Iron Islands. As he left he discussed with his Bastards that he actually planned to travel to the Iron Islands and make an agreement with them that they would not interfere in his actual plans of getting reinforcements from Mordor. Travelling to the Iron Islands his ship would be boarded by Euron Greyjoy of whom had silently reentered the Iron Islands without the knowledge of his family. Euron and Ramsey would come to an agreement where in the Iron Islands was able to reave up and down the lands outside of Dreadfort, and for this they would not only enable Mordor to enter the lands but would also join in the assault. Euron promised that by the time Ramsey returned if he did return from Mordor that Euron would be the new Iron King of the Iron Islands. Departing on their ship they travlled north east before then travelling directly south where they eventually arrived in the Kingdom of Taraban where they would meet with the leadership there in order to arrange an alliance with Mordor. The King of Taraban met with them briefly before saying that he had been commanded by the Dark Lord himself to have the Bolten men prepared for the arrival of the Witch King of whom would discuss terms. Waiting for days they were barely allowed to leave the keep and watching from the windows they watched as the land during the night was haunted by the shreaking of monsters, and the shadows themselves appeared to move with the haunting of some dark spirits. When finally the Witch King arrived he was accompanied by three other Nazgul in the form of Mahud, The Dark Marshal, and the former king of Lucerne in John Lovie. Believing they would have all of their requests easily accepted Ramsey and the others were shocked when they were roundly rejected for assistence from Mordor as they demanded more consessions from Bolten then just a foothold in Westros. As talks deterioated Ramsey would become so enraged that he promised them the entirety of the land outside of Dreadfort and its peninsula in return for their assistence. With this off the Witch gave them assurances that John Lovie, Mahud, and The Dark Marshal would lead a large force from Mordor and land in the Dreadfort to begin the counter assault against Lucerne. Preparing to leave Anora Theirin would meet with Mallador Locke, and using her extreme intelligence she was able to get a lot of information from him, and during the days preceding the arrival of the Witch King was able to more fully understand the situation through the lies Ramsey was telling them. Anora learned how lost the military situation was, and the fact that the Lucernians were going to be aware of the meeting with Mordor, and would dig their forces into the castles, and forts they had taken from the Boltens. Anora used this information withholding it from everyone including even her beloved brother Cailin of whom she planned to have stay behind and thus protect him from the death that would surely await anyone that went to the Dreadfort peninsula. Return to Bolten The Bolten`s would depart Taraban to their ships now accompanied by men of Taraban of whom returned under the command of Mordor to prepare for the eventual landing of Mordor which would take place some two months perhaps from that since they needed to mass an army and then deliver the forces as well. Amongst these men was Teyrn Theirin the heir to Taraban and a small group of elite Black Numenorians of whom were handpicked from the most wealthy and elite families in all of Taraban. As they returned they were met by Euron Greyjoy once more, and this time he wore the crown of the Iron Islands and told them that he was now the Iron Reaver of the Iron Islands, and that the Iron Islands would join with Bolten in pushing back the Lucernians. Ramsey Bolten now realizing that he had the affairs in order for his next series of plans, he returned himself in secret to Dreadfort during the night and prepared for his next plans. Death of Roose Bolten Following his succesful trip to the Iron Islands and then Mordor Ramsey would return to the port of Dreadfort with the knowledge that he had won the power of two massive armies, and the survival of his rule might now be possible. Deciding that his father was no longer worthy of living he would brag nearly the last few days of the trip that he was going to murder his father, and since most of "Ramsey's Bastards" were loyal to Roose they would send a raven ahead of the ship which told Roose that Ramsey planned to kill him, and asking Roose what they should do. Realizing that he could easily stop the assasination he would instead send no word back, and ordered House Marsh and their vassals to not resist his landing. At this point with Ramsey entering the port, and along with his men making their way towards the Dreadfort it was Roose that begin to plot the final moments of what he knew to be his life. Roose firstly met with his kingsgard and one by one moved them away from him so that they would not die trying to protect him when Ramsey arrived. Three of the five kingsgard he placted this way by sending them southward to Castle Horgut where they would defend the castle alongside the commanders there. The other two in the form of Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten he would send to find Misha Bolten in order to get her out of the city. Wondering where they would go after that Roose told them that they were to go to Hayford and surrender themselves to the Lucernians, and from their swear oaths to Lucerne as protectors of Misha. It was around this point that Ramsey was within a few hours of the city, and thus Roose visited several nobles in the city, and commanded them to leave as well sending many on specific routes that would lead them to be captured by the Lucernian forces. In his final hours waiting for Roose to get to the city he would do these things before he finally sat alone in his throne room having dismissed all of his gaurds and sent away everyone loyal to him. The Act Ramsey entered the city to no celebration, and besides the opening of gates, and the stomping of his men beside him the entire city was filled with the sounds of nothing but fear and silence. Ramsey would enter the keep where he found all the gates, and doors ungarded and was in this moment discusted by what he believed was the complete failure in his father. Entering the throne room of his father he would confront him, and make it very clear from the first moment he entered that Roose was going to die. Roose begged him to make him understand why Domeric had to die, and that infuriated Ramsey who couldn't take that Domeric was till being mentioned while in his own mind he had just went on a trip that would save Bolten. Warning his father to stop speaking of Domeric unless he wished to die sooner, his father would move closer grap him by the shoulders and say that his time was over and now he was ready to see his true son again. Upon hearing that Ramsey would murder him, and so filled with rage was he that he obliterated much of his body leaving nothing but tattered remains. Ramsey from this point would crown himself and parade throughout the Dreadfort with his Bastards controlling the resistence that might have been created in the city. As this was going on Sandor Dregane, and Urren Sliten would be forced to hide as they had yet to find Misha Bolten, and because of this they were nearly caught by brigands now swarming to join Ramsey's court. Ramsey at this point attempted to find the Roose loyalists in the city, but discovered that the day he was arriving his father had sent away hundreds of nobles, while sending away his own kingsgard. Naming five of his bastards to the kingsgard he would return to the throne room, and begin ruling over the kingdom he had now stolen from his brother, and then his father. Watching him walk through the streets was a moment I'll never pull from my mind. He was clad in the bloody pink of his house, and surrounded by the fools he called his bastards. Looking all the part of the monster he dragged the ruined bodies of what I must assume were his enemies behind his chariot as he made his way through the streets. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop following him along his path. An archer carrying the pink flayed man of House Bolten turned and looked down, and I threw a dagger into his head before he knew what had happened. Picking his body up, and pulling him away from sight, I followed the path of the caravan as it made its way to the keep. Pulling themselves through the gatehouse it closed behind them, and I stabbed a gaurdsmen in his chest as I climbed up the wall to keep up. There was no time to cover this man, but I did my best to hide him behind some bags. He had entered the keep before I was able to catch up, and I walked past the few gaurds that noticed me and my flayed one sigil. Climbing onto the roof I crawled my way behind the only archer standing this high up and slit his throat before leaving him lieing on the roof. I climbed the tower and made my way inside the keep. Once inside I found a window and watched as Ramsey entered the room. Roose was standing with his back turned as Ramsey entered and the look on Ramsey's face was one of unmistakeable pride. He believed he had won, and the fallen shoulders of Roose told me he was right. "Father it has been some time since I have last seen you." "Your presence at court has been missed. Though fewer of my blood has died while you were away." The bitterness and anger in Roose's voice was so clear it was shocking. For a man who had been defined by everyone I had ever met as a man with little emotion, that was a poignent moment of regret for him. "Did you expect me to leave him alive?" Roose finally turned towards his bastard son, and stared at him with blank eyes. "I expected you would kill your brother but I....I though you..." He remained looking at him for a moment before turning away again and walking towards the book shelf. "Speak Lord Leaches." The manner in which he spoke made me want to pull the dagger from my shirt and throw them at his head. I could do it without question, but then I would have to kill Roose and I would never make it past all the gaurds once those two were dead. "I expected you were atleast intelligent enough to try when we were not fighting a losing war." Pulling out a book of which I couldn't make out Roose stared at it longingly before holding it to his chest. "We are losing because of him." Roose laughed out loud. It was the first time I had heard him laugh, and it was a high pitched near scream as it came from his throat. "Do you honestly believe that?" Roose turned around again and looked at Ramsey of whom shrinked for a moment behind the cold stare of Roose. "It is the truth. He led us into a trap at Koenisburg and even my brilliant retreat was not enough to save us." He spoke with confidence and if you didn't know how the actual battle had went you would have believed his words. I though did know that he had been massacred by the Lannisters at Green Creek, and he had long seperated from Domeric of whom had managed to pull back his entire force, and survived in full strength. "Brilliant retreat was it? My last reports of that battle are still finding bodies. How many nobles did we lose in that battle." "Less then you butchered no further then one hundred steps from the doorway." "I did that to keep the peace. You left me no choice." Roose put the back down and walked towards his throne, and sat himself down looking across at Ramsey. "Niether did Domeric." Roose looke up from the table, and his face was not emotionless in that moment. For a moment, maybe less there was pure hate in his eyes. I saw his hand clench against the table and it looked to be all he could do to not charge at Ramsey. "Do not speak his name." Ramsey laughed breifly before noticing the hate in his eyes and stopped. "You shall hear no argument from me. The failed Bolten is dead and gone, and now I am king." As he said it he puffed out his chest, and I felt embaressed for him. He stood there looking like an idiot, and he had no idea just how big a moron he truly was. "Your king now?" "You know how this ends father." The second after he said it he pulled his cloak up revealing his dagger from his hip belt and walked towards Roose at his desk. "I knew it the moment you came to stay here." Ramsey stopped after he said it standing in front of his desk. "You knew I would kill you?" "I knew you were insane." Ramsey moved forward his hand now growing nearer to the dagger that clenched to his hip. If Roose knew that he didn't care, and between that and not noticing it looked to me like he had given up. "Now is not the time to be insulting me. Live out your final moments in peace father." 'Family Members' ROOSE Bolten lARGE.jpg|Roose Bolten - Father|link=Roose Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Kelly Marsdrove - Mother|link=House Bolten Domeric Bolten Cover.jpg|Domeric Bolten - Half Brother|link=Domeric Bolten 'Relationships' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Category:Goth Category:Bastard Category:House Bolten Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:People of Bolten